Ep. 21: The Birth of a Mythical Ch'i Beast
The Birth of a Mythical Ch'i Beast is the twenty-first episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the start of a two-parter that introduces Kibaranger's personal Qi Beast, Won Tiger. Synopsis As the Dairanger are asked to assist in the arrival of a sixth Qi Beast, Shadam makes his move in abducting Ryo to prevent this from happening. Plot Rocks rumble and move around. Master Kaku mediates at a cliff. The five Mythical Chi Beasts orbs bounce off each other in the stars And then on Earth creating a large fire in front of Kaku. This does not seem to phase him. Kou dreams about when he went to meet with his mother at the beach and then when she branded him. Kou wakes up in a cold sweat and Lin offers an outing for the next day. Kou imagines Lin as his mother. That same night, Akomaru and Lady Ring watch over the city. Lady Ring wants revenge for her sisters' deaths. The beasts are seen in the crystal ball. Then Won Tiger appears. The Gorma Triumvirate are the ones watching the crystal ball. Shadam wants its power. Kou is surprised the other Dairanger are going with him and Lin on their outing. He runs off crying and ends up at a theater. Byakkoshinken tries to reason with him. He sits at a theater only to encounter Akomaru who sicks Lady Ring on him. The Dairanger come to the rescue and fight the lone monster. Kou hides in the bushes and then transforms into Kibaranger. Kibaranger joins in and Lady Ring makes copies of her fallen sisters. The illusions whip the Dairanger. The Triumvirate arrive and they hit Lady Ring and the illusions disappear. The Triumvirate torture Ryuranger. Lady Ring regroups with Akomaru. Akomaru curses his father.The Triumvirate make Ryou disappear. The Gorma retreat and the others go to Master Kaku who tells them about a sixth Mythical Chi Beast. Shoji is more concerned about Ryou. Akomaru and Shadam bicker, the father throwing his son and breaking a mirror. Akomaru still runs out laughing wickedly. Lin and Kou reunite and receive a disturbing phone call from Akomaru. Ryou is tied flat on his back on a circle in front of the burning sun and the Gorma Triumvirate. Kou and Lin arrive. They fight off the Cotpotros. Kou hides and then transforms. The other Dairanger arrive and the four transform. Kibaranger arrives. Kibaranger fights against Zaidosu. Lin and Daigo fight Gara, while Kazu and Shouji fight Shaddam. Lin tries to let go Ryou but rocks fall down the hill and the ground begins to shake. Kaku mediates to gather energy to try to control Won Tiger. The base shakes and it doesn't phase Kaku. The orbs of the beasts clash once again and then form the Won Tiger symbol. Lin was unable to untie Ryou because the Earth is shaking as Ryou shouts. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger *The Won Tiger footage is the shown throughout the episode. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura